Clan Crowfoot
Event The pitiful emptiness of Clan Eyebright becomes even more apparent when you walk through this bustling Northerner village. Children run past, laughing, and you can smell the warmth of bubbling honey. Your companion ignores all of this, his usual forlorn blank expression replaced with fury. He soon finds what he's looking for - a warrior, larger than even the hulking Colbjorn, clad in armour of blue crystal. The Dealer draws a Brimstone Tyrant of Frost. "Rogvir!" Colbjorn roars. The Skald turns around, eyebrows raised. "I have come to seek revenge for Clan Eyebright. You burned us to the ground! Not even the children were spared!" A few Crowfoot villagers cover their mouths in horror, but most look on unsurprised by this revelation. The Skald of Clan Crowfoot grimaces. "Clan Eyebright stood against the orders of the High Priestess." Colbjorn draws his weapons. "We will not join in the bloodbath. The High Priestess wishes doom upon all our people." Rogvir drives his sword into the ground. "Godless! The High Priestess has shown us the way and it is true and good! To cleanse the lands of the crawling Empire insects!" "What Northerner are you, if you have nothing to fight for, other than your own snivelling life?" The Skald thunders. "I remember you, worm. When you were asked to lie on my sword to save your village, you hesitated." He steps closer, grinning menacingly. "It was you who murdered your clan, not I." Colbjorn throws one of his mighty swords at Rogvir. Quick as a whip, he dodges it, and flings a bolas in return! The cords bind Colbjorn's neck and arms, and he topples back into a waiting band of Northerner warriors. You feel an explosion of pain at the base of your skull and your world goes black. You rouse from your stupor, tied to a tree. The rope bites painfully into your wrists. With bleary eyes you see Rogvir towering over you. Colbjorn is being restrained by a good number of Northerners nearby. Colbjorn looks at you, pure fear in his eyes. The Skald draws a throwing dagger from his belt and with a flick of his wrist, sends it spinning through the air toward you. You tug at your bindings, but make no progress. Colbjorn hesitates for a moment before closing his eyes and leaping into the path of the blade. The steel blade finds no resistance as it buries itself hilt-deep in Colbjorn's chest. The player draws a Companion Death Pain Card. The player loses Colbjorn as a Companion. Your mighty companion slumps to his knees, blood bubbling from his mouth. He falls, face-first, into the cold ground and you know in that instant that Colbjorn is dead. The Dealer draws a Berserker of Frost, a Trapper of Frost, and a 4 of Frost. The player enters Combat. Before you can land another blow, you notice the shaman of the Eyebright Weald crouched in the hills above, shaking her head at you and pointing to Colbjorn's dead body. Knowing little of the Old Ways yourself, you trust in the shaman and lower your weapon, stating that you will leave with Colbjorn's body. The warriors of Clan Crowfoot consider their casualties and decide to grant you safe passage. As you drag the body into the forest the shaman meets you. "Their blood is not yours to spill." In the dark, the horns and trinkets adorning her furs lend her a demonic appearance. 1) Ask what to do now. :The player acquires Colbjorn's Sword. :The shaman draws one of Colbjorn's swords from its sheathe and hands it to you. She gives you a black-toothed smile. "He is in there. His breath is trapped in it, as I spelled it." :A) Leave the body and continue on your journey. ::You insist on burying his body first, despite the shaman's protests. ::"How will the birds eat him?" she asks. ::With a heavy heart, you reverently place the swords in your pack and bid the shaman farewell. You leave Colbjorn to rest in peace, at least for now. ::The player gains this card's token. ::Encounter ends. :B) Ask how to save Colbjorn. ::"Blood!" The shaman flexes her hands excitedly. "The North deals in blood and honour." ::That is all she will say on the matter. :C) Ask what to do with the body. ::"Leave the body, it is but a husk now... and it may appease what spirits are watching this night." 2) Ask why you can't kill them. :The witch draws strange markings on the snow as an inscrutable means of explanation. "If you killed them the souls of Clan Eyebright would never be welcome in the Great Halls." 3) Say that Colbjorn is dead. :The shaman inches close to the body in reverence, the wooden ornaments on her belt clacking together. "Not quite." Unlocked By Acquire the token for Shaman of Eyebright Weald. Token Unlocks For allowing Colbjorn to fulfill the shaman's will... Colbjorn's Sword Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Tokens Category:Companion-Specific